fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Class of Strength! Vant V.S Golem!
Intro Now that Vant has passed the first test. The time has come to fight a golem inside the barrier of the same magic that was used at fairy tail. Will Vant pass through? Rp Start Vant was walking towards the location of the Golem that lasted for 5 minutes and one he must defeat. To defeat the golem, he must crush the barrier on his core, which sustains its life, and crush it to move forward in the trials. Any fool will say that it will be easy, but golems are ancient and wise beings. One slip and it's game over as one hit from its gigantic rock-like hands will squish me like a pancake. The water mage closes his eyes as he inhale and exhaled in a concerned manner. " i have become much stronger, but will it be enough? I want to show my guild how strong i am and i really want to be the strongest water mage in the world. Maybe this golem could help with this unease in my heart. " Vant said as he was now in the den of the Golem. The Jutsu Shiki. According to the announcement, it is surrounded by a 20-by-20 box and the golem has the same magic that guards the crystal that guards it's core. Vant walks foward as the barrier opened for him and closes as he stood a good feet from the golem, sitting still and silent like a statue. In a split second, the ground begins to shake, the birds nearby flapped their wings as they fly away to safety, the trees responded to the shaking as well, all of it was coming from the golem as stands before Vant. The water mage got into a fighting stance of a fighter holding a water trident in hand. Then, he charges foward to fight the earthly behemoth. Battle Start The golem begins to swing it's massive arms forward to smash Vant, but the water mage jumped high into the air, spinning foward while drawing his Lunar Magic Lachrima Sword from the scabbard on his waist, to perform a Spinning Moon Slash to cut off its right arm with precise accuracy. The golem moves back to hold its arm as it was cut off by the water mage. Vant then rushes in and activated his Dark Heart: Level 1, which caused a dark aura covered his body, and cuts the legs off the golem in one dark powered slashed that cause a large split on the ground. With only one arm, the golem fell to the ground defenseless and it's core, the trial's goal, exposed. Vant raised his trident into the air as a gigantic orb of water, powered by Dark Heart from his will to destroy his opponent, turns the shape of the said giant orb into the form of a massive spear and lunched it down from the sky to drill the golem. The force of the attack was so strong and sharp, the attack was powerful enough to drill through the golem along with the core with such ferocity that it caused the ground to completely break apart, making the golem landed underground to blow up. " hmph. I see that i have gotten stronger this time." Vant said with confidence. Battle End/End Rp The barrier finally went down thanks to the golem's destruction and vant's newfound power. However, he caused a huge hole, not terribly huge, but big enough, in the ground and some of the animals were upset. Vant has master the power, but he need to master the control and precision of it. The water mage stomps the ground underneath his feet, surges of water came from below and begins to expand into a giant version of a hover board with the help of Water-Make magic. He stands up on top of it with his arms crossed as he jet away from his position to move foward into the next trial. " intelligence, power, either speed or rescuing could be next. " Vant said to himself.